Known systems and methods analyze access card data from individual cards or a complete set of cards to extract data about the functioning of an operation and make predictions about future performance of an organization or a user associated with one of the access cards. However, such systems and methods do not analyze past access card time data to identify an affinity group relationship between different ones of the access cards.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.